The Girl with Purple Eyes
by Hoshi Akarui
Summary: A girl named Yoshi has just moved into the Sohma household. Who is she and How does she know about the curse? A few laughs thanks to the loveable dog we all know. Rated cause Kyo hasn't beaten Yuki yet.
1. Chapter 1: Another Tohru?

Disclaimer: I shall not ever own Fruits Basket, not ever

Chapter 1: Another Tohru?

"So this is it" Yoshi thought as she looked at the wide wooden door that lay before her.

She was alone. Her mother was long dead and her father disowned her. She had lived with her grandmother and grandfather until her grandfather passed away. Her grandmother couldn't afford to take care of both of them anymore, so she was sent to live with her cousin.

"Your cousin is the head of the family, so remember to be nice" her grandmother had told her. "Your mother was cursed – a curse passed down from generation to generation. The tiger I believe" her grandfather used to tell her. "When she died, your father's heart broke. Why he disowned you? Well, I don't know for sure, but all I know is that we decided to take you in." Her grandfather used to always tell her this, year after year. Guess those days were over.

"Knock, knock, knock." she knocked softly. "Hello?" A stern looking man opened the door. "Um… is this the Sohma residence?" her voice was steady and soft. "You must be the girl who is coming today. Come in" his face didn't show any emotion. She followed the man deeper and deeper into the house, carrying her luggage in both hands. "Um, excuse me sir?" she asked. "Call me Hatori" he replied. "Hatori – where can I put my suitcases?" she stuttered. "Here. This is where you'll be staying" Hatori pointed at a room. "You can unpack there." "Thank you" she bowed and walked into her new living space.

"This looks cozy…" she thought and down on her new bed. She looked around. It wasn't much, only lighted by a small lamp and a window. It had a bed, dresser, closet, a small fridge, a small stove and a rug that spanned the whole room. "I guess I should unpack…" she signed and got to work.

About an hour into unpacking, a young blonde haired boy went running by and stopped at her room. "Are you that new girl that's supposed to be coming today?" he asked. "I-I guess so" she stammered. "My names Momiji! What's yours?" he bounced into the room. "Yoshi. Pleased to meet you." She bowed. "You look a lot like Tohru" Momiji observed examining Yoshi.

This was true. Yoshi had those same big eyes filled with kindness, as well as curiosity. Her hair was the color of cinnamon and tied into a bun. But instead of blue, Yoshi's eyes were a light purple, like a raven's wing.

"Who's Tohru?" she asked. Before Momiji could answer, another boy, this time with white hair, was at the doorway. "Spare the girl your cuteness will ya?" he signed. "Who are you?" Yoshi tilted her head a little. "I don't think we've met before." "Me? I'm Hatsuharu" he replied. "Nice to meet you too" she bowed once more. "I your new around here, huh?" Haru looked around. "Knock, knock, knock." "I'll get it" Yoshi started for the door.

"Shigure? What're you doing here?" Haru asked as a black haired man stood outside. "Eh? Who's this?" Shigure asked. "Oh sorry. I'm Yoshi. Nice to meet you" Yoshi bowed again. "High school girls, high school girls, all for me, high school girls" the thought danced around Shigure's mind. "Oh, I bet Tohru and the others would be happy to meet you! And you look just like Tohru!" Shigure laughed as the "high school girls" thought still ran wild in his head. "But I still haven't –"she began. "Nonsense! They should be getting home from school by now!" Shigure tried pulling Yoshi out the door. "Shigure, leave her alone."

It was Hatori. "Oh you're no fun Tori" Shigure cried. "No, it's fine. I'll go" Yoshi insisted. "Yeah Tori! She wants to go!" Shigure exclaimed. "That's because she feels sorry for you" Hatori signed. "Besides, I need to show her around." "Afterwards?" Shigure pleaded. "Maybe. Now GO!" Hatori pushed Shigure out the door.

"I guess that's all" Hatori signed. "Hatori…" a weak voice called." "I'm coming…" Hatori signed again. "What school will I be going to?" Yoshi asked Momiji. "Kaibara High School. You can walk with us tomorrow!" Momiji smiled. "Really? That's sweet of you, but you really don't have to" Yoshi said. "What grade are you in anyways?" Haru asked. "I'm in my second year" Yoshi replied. "But you look our age!" Haru exclaimed. "I am. I skipped a grade level" she smiled. "You're in the same grade as Tohru, Yuki and Kyo!" Momiji exclaimed. "Knock, knock, knock." "Yes?" Yoshi asked. "Hello again!" Shigure exclaimed. "Hello Shigure" Yoshi smiled. "I'm back, so let's go!" Shigure yelled. "But I need to tell Hatori – "she began. "Tori Smori! He won't mind if I borrow you for a bit!" Shigure exclaimed.

"Is Tohru in the Sohma family?" Yoshi asked. "No, no – She's kind of like a permanent guest" Shigure explained. "Oh…Who are Yuki and Kyo?" Yoshi asked once more. "Well, they're part of the Sohma family, however…" Shigure signed. "They fight a lot."

"You damn rat!" a voice yelled. "There's Kyo right now" Shigure exclaimed. In the distant, Yoshi could make out a small house and three shadows inside. "Who's there?" Yoshi asked. "You'll see" Shigure opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2: Another hectic hour with the ...

Chapter 2: Another hectic hour with the Sohma's

"I'll beat you someday ya damn rat!" Kyo yelled. "That someday won't be anytime soon" Yuki remarked. "YOU DAMN RAT" he yelled once more. "I'm back!" Shigure sang. "Welcome back Shigure!" a girl greeted him. "Who's this?" "I'm Yoshi. Pleased to meet you" she bowed. "I'm Tohru! Pleased to meet you too" she smiled. "She just moved into the BIG Sohma residence" Shigure grinned.

Meanwhile, Kyo and Yuki were still fighting. "Um… excuse me…" Yoshi poked Kyo. "What the hell do you want?!" he yelled. "Um… why are you mad?" she asked. "Yoshi, Kyo's ALWAYS mad t someone or something" Shigure explained. "NO I'M NOT YA DAMN DOG!" Kyo snarled. "Are you Kyo?" Yoshi asked once more. "How the hell did you know!" he turned to face Yoshi. "Shigure just told me. Didn't he?" Yoshi said.

"So you're in our grade Yoshi?" Tohru exclaimed. "Yep! But I'm supposed to be in my first year, but I skipped a grade" Yoshi explained. "Oh yeah! Do you know Kazuma?" "Yes, why do you ask?" Tohru replied. "Well, grandma told me to visit Uncle Kazuma while I'm down here" Yoshi smiled. "UNCLE?!" Kyo dropped his chopsticks. "Do you know him too?' Yoshi asked, confused. "He practically raised me dammit!" Kyo yelled "No wonder you look a little familiar…" Yoshi tilted her head a little. "I didn't know Kazuma had any relatives…" Yuki began. "I still have to apologize from beating up one of his student – and for almost beating the crap out of him" she sobbed a little. "YOU-ALMOST-BEAT-KAZUMA" Kyo stared at Yoshi wide eyed. "It was kinda an accident though. He snuck up on me and I assumed he was a pervert so…" she giggled a little. "And that how it happened"

Kyo just stared at her and then started rolling on the ground laughing. "What's so funny?" Yuki stared at Kyo like he was a mental hospital patient. "Your saying – ha ha- you beat – ha ha – Kazuma –ha ha – yeah right!" Kyo laughed. Wham! "YOU CALLIN ME A LIAR?" Yoshi growled. "Put the table down Yoshi" Shigure ordered. "Sorry! I'll clean it up" Yoshi got a broom and began cleaning up. "What wild mood swings" Shigure commented.

"Would you like some help?" Tohru asked. "No, no, I'm fine, really!" Yoshi assured her. "She's a lot like Tohru isn't she?" Shigure commented. "Yeah right" Kyo practically yelled. "But her eyes – they're purple…" Yuki observed. "Who cares dammit!" Kyo screamed. He began to walk away when Tohru accidentally tripped over the broom and fell on Kyo. POOF!

"Great. You've just revealed the curse to ANOTHER person. Stupid cat" Yuki signed. "Hmm?" Yoshi looked up from her cleaning. "I already know." There was an eerie silence. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Kyo yelled. "How do you already – " Tohru began. "Well… my mom was the tiger" she signed. "I can never really remember her; she died when I was very little. But I still love her" "How sweet" Shigure began to sob (of course knowing Shigure he was faking it) "So you're the cat hmm?" Yoshi bent down to Kyo level. "I guess that means I'm not the only outcast here" she smiled and patted him on the head. "Huh?" Kyo managed to stutter.

"SHIGURE" a voice growled. "Tori! How nice to see you!" Shigure opened the door. "What did you do to Yoshi?" Hatori asked. "She's right here! "Shigure pointed to Yoshi, who was still cleaning up. "You're going home now!" Hatori yelled. "But I still have to clean up the mess I made" Yoshi retorted. "NOW!" Hatori dragged Yoshi out of the house. "I just borrowed her for a few hours" Shigure apologized. "Bye Shigure, bye Tohru, bye Yuki, bye Kyo!" Yoshi attempted to wave goodbye.

"That was odd" Yuki commented. "What did you think of Yoshi, Kyo" Tohru asked (he was back in human form) "She's just like the damn rat!" he yelled turning a bright red. "No she isn't" Shigure stared at Kyo. "You're just embarrassed to admit – " "SHUT UP YA DAMN DOG!" Kyo yelled. "You feel a connection with her" Shigure finished as Kyo slammed the door shut.

"You could have told me you were going to Shigure's" Hatori lectured Yoshi. "Shigure said it'd be okay!" Yoshi frowned a little. "Shigure! I'm gonna kill that dog if it's the last thing I do" Hatori muttered. "I'm going to my room" Yoshi signed. "Where were you?" Momiji asked. "Shigure took me to visit Tohru and the others" she replied. "Tohru's really kind" Yoshi smiled. "She'd make a good friend." "Go to bed you too. You've got to go to school tomorrow" Hatori ordered. "Goodnight Momiji. And tell Haru I said goodnight please" Yoshi requested. "I will. Good night Yoshi!" Momiji smiled and bounced back down the hallway. Yoshi smiled back. Her grandpa used to say "Every cloud has silver lining." Maybe she had finally found the silver lining.

Hoshi Akarui: Whoa peeps! It's not the end! There's still more! I just didn't know how to end the chapter. I have to stop scaring myself like tht > 


	3. Chapter 3: Uo, Hana, Kagura and Kazuma

Hoshi: Sorry it took awhile to update. I'm lazy. If you don't like the name of the chapter, please give suggestions.

Chapter 3: Uo, Hana, Kagura and Kazuma

Yoshi woke up early. She always did. When she lived with her grandmother and grandfather, she would wake up, cook breakfast and wake up her night owl grandparents. There was no one to make breakfast for anymore. Nor anyone to wake up either.

"Morning Haru!" Yoshi exclaimed as a sleepy Haru went wandering by. "That smells good. Can I have some?" his eyes down so low you could almost say they were closed. "Sure!" Yoshi smiled. "Thanks" Haru sat down. "Here ya go" she gave Haru a plateful of food. "Where were you last night? You missed Hatori getting all mad at me" Yoshi asked. "Ummmmmmm, out" he blushed slightly. "Ok, I was kinda worried last night. I'm glad you were just out somewhere" she smiled. "I can take care of myself" Haru muttered, still a bright red.

"Wow! 2 stories tall! My old school was never this big!" Yoshi looked up at the second floor. "Where did you use to live anyways?" Haru asked. In the country. I'm not used to such a big town" Yoshi explained. "Just wait til she sees Tokyo" he mumbled. "Hi Yoshi!" a voice called. "Hello Tohru!" she waved back. "Hello Yuki, Hello Kyo!" Yoshi greeted them. "Hello Yoshi" Yuki responded. Kyo just mumbled "feh" and looked away. "What's wrong Kyo? Are you sick?" Yoshi asked. "It's not that. It's –" he began. "He's just suffering from a mix of stupidness and embarrassment" Yuki interrupted. "SHUT UP YA DAMN RAT!" Kyo yelled. "Why?" Yoshi asked. "Curiosity killed the cat, remember" Haru remarked. "I know" she smiled. But anyone who would have known her well enough that in some way she was deeply offended.

"Class we have a new student" the teacher announced as the bell rang for class to start. "Her name is Yoshi Yoi. She moved here only yesterday. I want you all to make her feel at home. Miss Yoi, please sit in the empty desk by the window." You could practically hear Kyo whisper "Damn! Is there ANY place I can avoid her?" Just as the teacher turned back around there was a loud CRASH! Somehow, Kyo's desk had been overturned by some strange "phenomenon". '

"Hello again Yoshi" Tohru said as she sat down next to Yoshi. "Oh hello" she responded and went back to reading. "What'ca reading?" a blonde-haired asked. "Oh just an easy book" she pulled out a 2,000 page book on the stars. "How far are you into that?" Tohru asked. "About page 1392. I started yesterday" she explained. "Why do you go to school if you're so smart?" a black-haired girl asked. "Why not?" Yoshi replied. "I'm Uo, and this is Hana" the blonde pointed to the black-haired girl. "Nice to meet you!" Yoshi bowed.

"So how do you know our little Tohru?" Uo asked. "Shigure brought her over for a visit yesterday" Tohru answered. "Are you a Sohma?" Uo asked immediately afterwards. "On my mom's side" Yoshi replied. "So you are a Sohma in a way…" Hana closed her eyes. "She isn't in chaos" Hana began. "What's that mean?" Yoshi asked. "It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure THAT out" Uo replied coolly. "But I AM a rocket scientist!" Yoshi protested. "Why don't you go for a walk then? We'll tell you later" Tohru smiled. "Ok. See ya!" Yoshi left the room. "She's in chaos, but… it seems she's hasn't given up to it yet" Hana finished.

As Yoshi climbed to the roof she realized it had already been taken. "Hello there!" Yoshi called. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Kyo yelled. "I'm just getting fresh air. I'll be gone before you know it" Yoshi replied. She closed her eyes and took some deep breaths. "I'm done! Bye-bye!" she began to climb down the ladder again. "Country people are so weird" Kyo thought. "But still…"

"Hey Tohru!" Yoshi ran up to the trio after school. "Could you show me where Kazuma lives?" "Sure!" Tohru smiled. "Thanks. I told Kazuma I'd visit him today" Yoshi explained. "I also asked him to call Kagura to meet me there." "KAGURA!" Kyo froze. "Yeah. She's my cousin. Do you know her too?" Yoshi asked. Before the bewildered cat could answer, there was a "KYOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Kagura came out of nowhere (Actually she out of the bushes, but nowhere sound better) and grabbed Kyo. "My precious Kyo! I missed you!" she raved. "Hello Kagura!" Yoshi smiled. "Hi Yoshi" Kagura let go of Kyo for a minute. "It's been awhile!" Yoshi pointed out. "Too long if you ask me" Kagura replied. "Still haven't given up on marrying Kyo I see" Yoshi chuckled. "Yep! We're such a happy couple!" she squeezed Kyo again. "Speak for yourself" Kyo grumbled.

"How's school?" Yoshi asked. Kyo, Kagura and Yoshi had split up from Yuki and Tohru, and were heading towards Kazuma's dojo. "Great! How's great-aunt?" replied "She says your crazy chasing that "boy" around. She thinks you should give up on him." Yoshi signed. "Like THAT'S every going to happen." "Kazuma!" Kagura yelled. There sat Kazuma, sipping tea on the porch. "Hello Kyo, Hello Kagura" Kazuma waved. "Don't forget about me!" Yoshi scowled. "And who might you be?" Kazuma said in a sarcastic voice. "IT'S ME! DON'T TRY TO BE FUNNY PUNK" Yoshi screamed. "Ok, ok. Can't you take a joke?" Kazuma signed.

"Sorry about that Kazuma" Yoshi apologized as she sat by Kazuma sipping tea. "So…how's mom?" Kazuma changed the subject. "She keeps saying this:" she cleared her throat. "'someday that uncle of yours is gonna throw out his back doing tat Kung-fu of his at his age'" She tried imitating her grandma. Kazuma burst out laughing. "You can still imitate mom perfectly" Kazuma said still laughing.

"They look SO much alike" Kagura eyes sparkled. "Humph. Whatever" Kyo grumbled. "You're JEALOUS aren't you" Kagura smirked. "It's just I've never seen Kazuma's relatives before, and she just shows up" Kyo retorted. "How sweet" Kagura hugged him. "GET OFF OF ME DAMMIT!" he tried to shake Kagura off. "But you realize want you have to do…" Kazuma interrupted. 2 pairs of eyes peeked in eagerly. "I know. But do I really-" Yoshi began. "Yes." Kazuma nodded. "Oh, before your mother died, she told me to give you this" he gave Yoshi a black box. "He mustn't find it."

"Did you have fun?" Yoshi asked. "I … guess" Kyo kinda looked away. "Yeah. It was OK" Kagura said. "You two sound a little down in the dumps. Did I do something wrong?" Yoshi asked. 'It's nothing like that" Kagura signed. "OK. I hope you feel better tomorrow" Yoshi signed. "I'd better go now." And with that, Yoshi left the two alone.

"Yoshi, Akito requests your presence" Hatori knocked on the door. "OK! Tell him I'll be their in a minute!" Yoshi replied as she began to finish the last page of her book. Little did she know as she skipped down the silent hallway, she was falling deeper and deeper in Akito's snare.

Hoshi: DUN DUN DUM! What will happen to our happy-go-lucky heroine when she meets Akito? You'll have to wait and see! I'm evil that way, even thoughI suck at building suspense. Sad but true.


End file.
